


Time to think

by kachera



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kachera/pseuds/kachera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from S2 "Kill or Be Killed".  Liz's point of view.   Spoilers ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to think

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Live Journal. Copied here for safe keeping.

**Story Title** : Time to think  
 **Character/Relationships** : Damon, Liz Forbes  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Word count** : ~900  
 **Warnings** : Spoilers for S2 ep "Kill or Be Killed".

  
  
One thing about being held captive, there was plenty of time to think.

Liz isn't sure how much time has passed, but it has been long enough that she's moved past panic into a strangely calm frame of mind. She lies on the cot (the sheets are as soft as promised) and stares at the ceiling. As she lets her mind wander, one particular cycle of thoughts repeats so often that it becomes almost a mantra. Her daughter is a vampire. She failed to protect her from the monsters. Very soon her memories would be erased and she wouldn't know any better. A small, distant part of her knows the reality of her situation should be causing her more distress but she pushes that down, not willing to give up the comforting numbness that has temporarily blanketed her worries.

She deliberately shifts her train of thought to the events of the past few months. In hindsight so many little things that had seemed convenient or just plain lucky suddenly make so much more sense. She's sick thinking about how Damon had been working within the Council for months and no one had figured it out. What a laugh he must have had about that. She'd even gone so far as to consider him a friend for God's sake, and now here she was waiting in his secret underground cell until he could wipe her memories. She lets out a short, somewhat desperate laugh. Her losing record for picking good men was absolutely astounding.

Her daughter is a vampire. The reality wipes all traces of humor off her face.

Her baby had been stolen from her and she hadn't even noticed. What kind of parent doesn't pick up on something like that? How long ago had it happened? She sniffs as a new tear runs down her cheek. It didn't matter. She'd lost. That she wouldn't remember simply meant that this was her only chance to truly mourn the loss, and then even that would be taken from her. Her baby would never grow into a woman, or have a family, or live a normal life. It had all been taken from her, from them both, in a single act. She knew she'd never been a great mom, but she'd always thought there would be more time, that keeping the town safe would mean she was keeping her daughter safe. Liz raises her hands to swipe away the tears that are running down her cheeks, then lets out a long measured breath. She hates crying.

The silence is broken by the sound of boots on the stairs leading towards her cell. She pulls herself up to a sitting position on the bed, and clears her throat trying to prepare for whatever is coming.

"Morning Liz." Damon appears at her door, opening it with a tray in his hand. "I brought you breakfast. Most important meal of the day you know."

She catches sight of his friendly grin before she averts her gaze to stare at the wall rather than at him. He's a vampire, a monster, a killer. He lied to her. "Not interested." Her voice is pitched low, emotionless.

"Seriously? I must be losing my charm. I'll have you know I do wonders with eggs and fresh herbs." She can feel him looking at her, and she tucks her hands under her legs to keep from fidgeting.

She hears him put the tray down, and there is a pause before he moves into her field of vision, leaning against the wall she's staring at, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Stop being selfish. You're wrong about her, Liz." His direct comment startles a choked-off laugh from her throat. "She needs you now, maybe more than before."

The anger rushes up too fast for Liz to stop it and she turns to face him, hands clenched into fists, shouting her response. "My daughter is dead!"

Damon doesn't flinch. “True. But she still needs her mom."

She bites back the cry that almost escapes at the sheer absurdity of the conversation. When she has control enough to speak her voice sounds harsh and ragged. "How can you even say that? She's a monster. She's a killer!"

Damon shrugs, mouth twisting wryly. "Right now she's trying to figure out how to live with it, but she didn't ask for this – it was forced on her." Liz looks away horrified, the anger dissolving into acid in her stomach as the depth of what has happened to her baby sinks in.

Damon's voice is quieter as he continues. "If it makes any difference, it wasn't me or Stefan that turned her, but we'll do what we can to teach her how to survive."

Liz blinks in surprise looking back to his face. He's serious, though she isn't sure if she can trust anything he says.

This time he looks away, studying the toe of his boot. "She's changed, but she's still your daughter. Don't waste the time you have." His tone is full of conviction, and he walks with purpose to the door. Once there he hesitates, half turning back to her. "I do consider you a friend Liz. That part was real."

Liz stares at the door long after Damon has left. How much could she believe? He'd lied to her. On the other hand, how much did it matter? She figured she had two days at most before what was real and what she believed would be re-written, as far as she was concerned. Two days to mourn what had been lost.

Two days to be honest with her only child, to be there for her. To listen.

It wasn't enough time. It was all she had.  



End file.
